


Just As Everything Had Sorted Itself Out

by FormulaFerrari



Series: Unspoken Words [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Explicit Language, Implications, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Set Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 22:25:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FormulaFerrari/pseuds/FormulaFerrari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Set during/after the 2013 Malaysian Grand Prix*</p><p>Everyone has something to moan about after Malaysia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just As Everything Had Sorted Itself Out

The season had crashed into a calamity of anger and it was only the second race. Bernie was beside himself with joy. It had been too long since there was a big controversial incident within one of the teams. But this time it wasn’t just spanning to one team. It was pretty much crossing through them all. If a driver wasn’t involved in one of the many incidence of the race, he was taking a side and pushing his elbows right into the mix of things. Team principles were appearing from nowhere to try and control situations, but there was uproar on the cards. Bernie tapped his fingers in anticipation for when that eruption came. In his little office he watched the muted way drivers strode down the paddock, disappearing into Motor homes. As if everyone had been told to stay quiet and hold everything in until they were safely behind closed doors.

The main attraction of the weekend was definitely coming from Red Bull. Having pulled off a one-two they had claimed centre stage out right, not letting anyone else claim their top spot. But the controversial ‘Multi-21’ was far from over. Some questioned the use of team orders, some questioned Sebastian’s sanity, some even questioned if Seb had been given the ‘Multi-21’ call at all. Calls of unfair and injustice surrounded the team as they tried their best to pack away as quickly as possible. The echo of their incident from Mercedes also lingering on people’s lips. But people couldn’t blame Lewis for that one. Mercedes were getting hell for not letting the faster driver race. Nico was smug because of that fact. 

Bernie’s smile widened as Mark and Sebastian arrived back out of one of the buildings, each heading in the opposite direction. Christian followed them out and lingered by the bottom of the steps, watching them both, and his eyes linked with Mark’s before he sighed and followed Seb. Mark yelled something at him that Bernie couldn’t hear from up in his little box, overlooking the rage and hurt, but Christian’s shoulders hunched as Mark threw his hands at him before turning away again. The old man’s breath caught as Mark fell easily into the company of none other than a out-of-race-suit-and-normal-clothed Fernando Alonso. The Spaniard had obviously been waiting for him, a comforting hand clasping into the Red Bull race suit as it came closer. Mark’s posture magnetised itself toward Fernando as the pair moved off. 

“Christina,” Bernie called as his eyes caught a second red-clan driver move toward a sunglass-wearing Finn. The click of heels behind him made him aware of her presence. 

“Yes, Mr Ecclestone.” She replied in a sweet voice. Bernie’s eyes returned to the television screen that was showing the long stretch of the paddock and the driver’s that were ditching their teams to find other drivers. A McLaren member dove into the Lotus garage next to theirs unseen by their team. Bernie smiled.

“Find a way to get behind closed doors tonight.” Bernie requested and Christina understood. Just as she had done when the coded message had been given to her in the past. She left the room already dialling the needed number into her phone. Bernie lent back in his chair and linked his fingers together. He loved it when there was drama. 

\- - -

“No, Fernando.” Mark said for the fourth time, finally letting his anger at someone else spill out of him. He pulled ahead of Fernando with long strides. The Spaniard jogged to catch up. 

“Is a simple and easy way to try and forget today. I want to and you want to. Makes sense.” Fernando said and Mark stopped walking, turning on him. 

“You don’t drink; you can’t hold it.” A dark look loomed in Fernando’s eyes. 

“Do not care today.” He stated. Mark folded his arms. 

“If you think you had a shit race, Fer, try seeing that I was about ten laps from the end of the race when that cunt stole my win. And what did my team do? Did they stand up for me? No, they just told him he was stupid and to apologise! He didn’t even mean it! I could see in his eyes he was trying not to smile.”

“Sorry.” Fernando spat sarcastically, anger painting out his words. “But how many laps did you do today?” Mark blinked at him stupidly. 

“What are you even-?”

“How many laps?” 

“I don’t know, fifty-six?” Mark said. He knew the Malaysia race was something around that number of laps. He lost track of how many times he went round when he was in the car. He just relied on his radio for someone to tell him he had ten laps remaining. 

“I just about did one.” Fernando shot and Mark suddenly remembered about Fernando going out on the first lap. It had bypassed his mind in the wake of the events that had unfolded. He turned sympathetic. 

“Sorry. I forgot. I just…” Mark exasperated, not able to find words to express himself. Fernando understood and pulled him into a hug. 

“I know. He ruined my race and yours. Do not want to think about it. This is why we should go for a drink.” Fernando said, tucking his head into the curve of Mark’s neck like he had done so many times when they were together. It was a comforting position and luckily no one was around.

“Not tonight, yeah? Let’s just go back to the hotel.” Mark sighed, rubbing Fernando’s arm. Fernando pushed away from him. Mark frowned in confusion. 

“Why do you not want to go for a drink with me?” Fernando asked in an annoyed tone. Mark sighed. 

“You can’t hold you’re drink, Fernando. I know what you’re like. Especially when you are in this mood. It’s not worth it; anything could happen.”

“So you want to hide me away because you are ashamed of me?” Fernando challenged, his anger returning from earlier. Mark matched his anger. 

“How in the fuck did you decode that from what I said?” Mark exasperated in a perplexed tone.

“So is true?”

“No! Why are you so desperate to go for a drink anyway?”

“Have spent the last hour and a half watching the race from the pit wall. I want to forget it. Did not help my championship campaign.”

“Fernando, we’re on the second race of the season! Everything could change between now and Brazil!” Fernando huffed and started to walk away from Mark. Mark just glared after him. 

“Fine. If you do not want to come for a drink then I will find someone who does!” Fernando spat over his shoulder as he disappeared into a sea of people. It took Mark all of five seconds to follow him. It wasn’t that Mark didn’t want to go for a drink – after a day like today he would be lying if he said it wasn’t the only thing on his mind – but he was worried that he would drink too much and find himself thinking it would be a good idea to go and punch the shit out of Seb. That really wasn’t worth it, no matter how good it would make him feel and he was sure it would be safer if he locked himself in a hotel room and drunk from the mini bar; at least that way he could also charge his bill to Red Bull and there was some kind of solace in that fact. He knew Fernando would go straight to Jenson so he wasn’t surprised to be able to easily pick up the red in the sea of grey. 

“…Alright. Just give me fifteen minutes to go and get changed and I’ll meet you in the car park.” Jenson smiled at Fernando as Mark approached. Fernando shot Mark a smug look over Jenson’s shoulder. 

“Perfect.” Fernando said and he walked out the garage, brushing Mark’s shoulder deliberately as he passed. It was a challenge but Mark ignored him. Jenson smiled as he crossed the garage to get closer to him. 

“Don’t worry. Fernando’s already passed on the invite.” Jenson smiled patting Mark on the arm as he unzipped his race suit down to his hips and pulled his arms out. He made to follow Fernando’s leave but Mark caught his arm. Jenson frowned at him.

“I’m not coming.” Mark said and Jenson turned back to face him. 

“Why not?” Jenson asked sceptically. He was worried that maybe Mark was trying to set him up with Fernando, but he couldn’t do that to Nico. Nico and he had been together for just over a year now. That faithful day during pre-season testing last year lead to one of the best things Jenson had ever experienced in his life. He wasn’t going to throw that away for a guy with a sexier and more velvet accent. And as far as Jenson was aware, Mark and Fernando had been together for quiet some time now. He cursed himself for being pointlessly defensive.

“It’s too risky.” Mark said. Jenson nodded- relieved - remembering that time in Turkey 2010 all too well. 

“Then why is he asking me to go?”

“He’s trying to prove something to me.” Mark said, pulling Jenson further away from the McLaren personnel that surrounded them. Mark lowered his voice. “That’s why I need your help.”

“What can I do, mate?” Jenson asked. Mark checked no one was listening before he continued to speak. 

“Just… Keep an eye on him. He doesn’t hold his drink very well and I don’t want him to get himself into any trouble.” Mark sighed. Jenson instantly recognised the same worry he felt for Nico in Mark’s voice. 

“If you’re worried just come with us. I’m sure I can keep you both in check.” Jenson said softly. Mark shook his head. 

“No. It’s not worth the risk. Jense, please… Just…”

“Alright, Mark.”

“And don’t let him drink too much.”

“Aww!” Jenson said. “Come on, the only reason I agreed to go is because it’s probably a once in a lifetime opportunity to see a drunk Fernando. It’s like gold dust! And besides, he won’t listen to me if I tell him to stop.” 

“Then tell him I told you to tell him.”

“Mark, if he’s trying to prove something that will just urge him to drink more.” Jenson said. He watched the panic set in Mark’s eyes before he began to lead him out the garage. “Look, I promise I will get him back to you in one piece.” They emerged by the motor homes and Mark turned back to Jenson.

“Promise?”

“I promise, Mark.” Jenson said again and Mark gave him a small smile. 

“Thank you.” Mark said as he jogged off down the paddock to his own motor home. He turned back just to say: “Just… Don’t mention I spoke to you; he doesn’t need any more of an incentive.” And once Jenson had nodded with a knowing smile on his lips he disappeared into the Red Bull motor home.

\- -

As Jenson began to change he looked down at his watch. Weird. Nico was supposed to meet him outside the McLaren motor home about ten minutes ago. A frown set into Jenson’s features when he left and headed for the car park, still with no sigh of Nico. He sighed and assumed he had got held up in team politics. He sent him a text explaining where he had gone and how Nico was free to join them before he found Fernando resting on his car. Jenson rolled his eyes as he unlocked it. 

“Quite comfortable, are you?” He teased. Fernando stuck his tongue out as he climbed into the passengers seat. Once they were both in the car and the engine was on he turned to Jenson. 

“Did you speak to Mark?” Fernando asked.

“No. Why do you ask?” Jenson lied and Fernando cocked an eyebrow at him. 

“I saw him come into the garage, Jenson. What did he want?”

“He was looking for Martin.” Jenson lied again, pulling out of the space. Fernando knew it was a lie but he let it drop. He would wait; watch how Jenson reacted around him. If Mark really didn’t want him to drink himself under the table then that was exactly what he would do. 

\- - -

“Now you’re calling me a liar?” Lewis spat across the table. Ross had his elbows resting on the table and was rubbing his temples hypnotically. This wasn’t where he wanted to be right now. He wanted to be packing away, celebrating their first podium of the season. But no, he had gone into the driver’s post-race technical briefing to make sure everyone was all right to see his personnel restraining Nico and Lewis. That had brought them here, into the office with the long table and the shouting match. Ross didn’t want to be here. He didn’t want this hassle.

“I was faster than you the entire race but you’re the one who comes away with most points!” Nico countered. Tony was standing just off his shoulder in case he needed to restrain his driver again. 

“That’s not my fault! Bring that up with them, not me! I’m just doing my job, man.” Lewis seemed to chew on his next words before he decided to air them. “And if you were faster than me the whole race you would have easily overtaken me.” Lewis said cockily before falling back in the chair he had stood up from. Anger flashed in Nico’s eyes as he lurched across the table. Tony and Riccardo pulled him back and held him in the chair. He was breathing heavily and fighting to get out of their grip.

“I would have done if I wasn’t told you were so precious you weren’t allowed to be overtaken!” Nico spat. Tony tightened his grip on Nico’s shoulder but he ignored it, instead turning his anger to Ross. “How is that fucking fair? I’ve been at this team fucking longer than him and yet you’re already pushing me aside for him. Just because he won a World Championship by fluke.”

“At least I have a fucking World Championship! What do you have? A couple of wins maybe?” Lewis shot back, feeling automatically superior. Nico turned back to Ross. 

“This won’t happen again. I won’t move for him and I won’t hang around for him. Fuck the team and fuck him! I want to race and win. He’s just another competitor on the field to me. I don’t give a fuck!” 

“Nico, please just calm down and let’s be rational.” Ross tried, but it just spurred Nico on.

“Rational? You want me to be rational? I’ve been with this team since 2010! I’ve held on through the crappy years and tried my best to help, to be of use. Now it’s my time and I’m not stepping aside for him just because you all clearly think he’s better than me!” Nico yelled. Lewis locked eyes with him, a smug smirk pulling at his lips. 

“That’s because I am.” Lewis said in a tone that matched his expression. Nico’s eyes grew wide in anger. 

“I’m sorry?” He asked through clenched teeth. 

“Everyone thinks I’m better than you because I am. I’m this team’s best shot at winning the Championship and they’re going to do everything they can to help me. Not you. Me.” Nico threw himself back at Lewis but found himself restrained again. He began yelling like he had been in the technical briefing and Lewis was challenging him, accepting the opportunity to prove his superiority and matching his yells. 

“THAT”S ENOUGH!” Ross yelled, rising from his chair. Everyone fell silent; shocked at the fact Ross could actually raise his voice. He frowned at both of his drivers. “I have had enough of this. This is despicable behaviour from both of you. I don’t want to see either of you again until you are prepared to apologise to the team, to me and to each other. Do I make myself clear?” Ross glared and Nico shook his arm out of Tony’s grip. 

“Yes.” They both said grudgingly. Ross exasperated. 

“Good. Now stay away from each other and get out.” Ross snapped, pointing to the door. Both drivers headed out the room with angry personas. “I want you both in one piece for China!” Ross called after them as the door slammed. He looked over to the other employees and he sunk back into his chair. “No one said this would be easy.” He sighed and the room unanimously agreed. 

\- - 

Nico felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and assumed it was probably Jenson. Before he had a chance to extract it though Lewis caught his shoulder. Nico stopped and glared at him. Lewis looked apologetic. 

“Look, man, I am sorry. I told them to let you pass me if you were faster. I don’t know what they were saying to you, but when you didn’t pass I assumed you weren’t close enough. I feel horrible that I took your podium but it’s just one of those things.” Lewis sighed. Nico was still too angry to hear his apology and focused on the part that had made his blood boil. 

“One of those things?” Nico spat. Lewis swallowed nervously as Nico took a step closer to him. "If it comes down to you and me for the Championship and you win by three points, just know it was because the race was manipulated for you and if it hadn’t been that title would be mine.” He snarled as he continued away from Lewis. He could feel the blood pounding round him too fast and the urge to hit something made his fingers tingle. If he could just leave and have some time to calm down he knew he would be able to see Lewis’ apology. Unfortunately, the Brit wasn’t quite ready to let this one go. 

“You’re Dad must be so disappointed with you.” Lewis spat after Nico, a fresh wave of anger propelling his words. Nico turned around with a disbelieving look on his face. Lewis stood by the exit of the Mercedes motor home ready to rush to his car. “You’ve been in this sport eight years and you still haven’t been World Champion. Just look at Seb or me; Seb’s younger and he’s got three and I’m your age, had one less year in the sport than you but I’m sitting on that prestigious title. I’ll go down in history but what about you?” Lewis paused to create a dramatic effect and let his final words really sink in deep to Nico’s flesh. “You’ll just be forgotten.” Lewis left Nico to stand with the brewing hate burning into him. It was as if each of Lewis’ words were being carved into his skin. There was a need in him to call his father and be told everything Lewis had said was bullshit, but a stronger urge made him take the stairs two at a time so he could change quicker than he had ever changed. 

This was not over. 

\- - -

“…For sure, but I fear too many mistakes will loose me my seat.” Felipe sighed as Kimi and he walked towards the car park. Kimi was wearing his sunglasses in the low sun crossing the track. 

“Why are you telling me this?” Kimi asked. Felipe waited as some fans wanting them to sign autographs stopped them. The Brazilian gave them a smile as they handed things to both of them. He believed that if Kimi hadn’t been with him he would have kept walking. Once they were gone Kimi turned to Felipe. 

“You left.”

“Was forced to go.” Kimi corrected. They continued on for a little while in silence. Kimi seemed to pick up on Felipe’s hidden question. “You want me to tell you there is life after Ferrari?” Felipe shrugged. 

“I suppose.” 

“There is life after Ferrari.” Kimi said. Felipe couldn’t help the smile hitting his lips. The way Kimi was always ‘say what needs to be said and get out’ was admirable. Something Felipe wished he could do, but he always found himself stumbling on his words, not really getting his point across… Like now. 

“You went to rally.” Felipe said, his voice wavering slightly. Kimi turned to face him. 

“Now I am in Formula One with a different team.” He countered. Felipe shrugged. Kimi placed a hand on the Brazilian’s shoulder and looked into his eyes. Felipe held onto his every word. “You will be fine. You are a good driver and a good team player. Any team will want you. Do not worry.” Kimi smiled before walking away. Felipe watched him go, Kimi’s smile burned on the back of his eyelids. Some things you could never forget, however long it had been since you had seen it. He wanted to regress four years back to when he was the closest person on the grid to Kimi. That though had him following in the wake of the Finn, forgetting about everybody else…

\- - -

“…Was a good race for both of us.” Sergio grinned at Romain. He was sat on Romain’s table at the side of his garage swinging his legs. Romain had already changed and had just come back from his technical briefing. Sergio had been waiting for him. 

“Yes. Very good result for you.”

“Promising start to the year.”

“You are a promising driver; this is not surprising. Am sure Martin is happy.” Romain pushed the data papers together in his hand as he watched Sergio become a little uncomfortable. “Or not.” Sergio sighed. 

“I feel like he is just waiting for me to slip up. I know I have a lot more pressure in this team than I had in Sauber but I sometimes feel like I can’t breath. Like they’re all watching me, waiting for it to all go to my head and for me to loose control.” Sergio dropped his head and fiddled with his fingers in his lap. Romain cupped his cheek and made him look at him. 

“I am sure this is not true.”

“Is what it feels like.” Sergio pouted. Romain stepped back and held out a hand to Sergio. Sergio happily took it and hopped off the work surface. Romain pulled him into a hug. 

“If you worry that these things will happen, they will. Do not think about them, just focus on winning. Then that will happen.” Romain muttered in his ear. He pushed his lips softly on Sergio’s temple before letting him go. He turned his back to the Mexican to collect his things when two arms snaked around his waist. 

“And what if I have to battle you for the win?” Sergio giggled into Romain’s neck. Romain spun around again.

“Then don’t expect it to be an easy fight.” He smiled as Sergio pressed their lips together. Romain knew Sergio and his relationship wasn’t the only one happening down the paddock. Paul had been too devastated when Nico had moved to Sauber and Nico still spent a lot of time in his old team’s garage. Felipe and Rob had always been very obvious, playing it off as just being close friends. And Fernando and Mark had been daringly close for so long that if a rumour ever did spread about them being together he wasn’t sure if anyone would be surprised. Just because he couldn’t be bothered with all the secret, pathetic denial shit didn’t make him a bad person. He was happier with Sergio than he had ever been before. And he was happy he didn’t have to hide his feelings from his team or anyone else; he could just be himself. 

That was the best part of having an open relationship; he got to smile at all the jealous faces that looked on them on the driver’s parade. So many relationships the public would never know about. And so many one night flings or drunken mistakes that had lead to team changes. It was amazing how much influence their relationship with each other affected things. Ever since Lewis had tried to start something with Fernando in 2007 – which had made Fernando very uncomfortable to the point he brought out of his contract (and spent a lot more time in the arms of a certain Australian) - the teams had always tried to ban inter-team relationships. Some times it worked, like Paul and Nico, but most of the time it just lead to chaos. 

Romain took Sergio’s hand securely in his own and called good-bye/night to his team. They left the garage together still teasing the other about beating them in a race. It was so easy to talk to Sergio. The conversation flowed with little effort. It was when they were passing the Ferrari garages that a frantic looking Rob stopped them. Sergio’s sweet smile fell of his face as he took in Rob’s stressed demeanour. Romain knew what he was going to ask before the words passed his lips. 

“Have either of you seen Felipe?” he asked too frantically to be calm. Sergio shook his head. 

“I haven’t. Sorry. Why? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. I just don’t know where he is. He left the debrief early and seemed troubled. He wouldn’t say anything to me.” Rob sighed, running his hands through his hair. Romain almost didn’t have the heart to tell him when he last saw Felipe. He sighed. 

“He came into the garage looking for Kimi.” Romain said sadly. Sergio looked up at him confused but Rob just looked heartbroken. 

“Kimi?” Sergio asked. Romain nodded his head. “Why would he-?”

“-Excuse me.” Rob said before turning on his heels and running to the car park. Sergio watched him bemused until he felt Romain’s free hand pull his head close and his lips touch his temples. 

“You would tell me if you wanted someone else, right?” Romain asked, his paranoia getting the better of him. It was his worst fear. He could still remember the day he had walked into his house and heard the wanton noises of Marion and his gardener coming from his bedroom. Never again did he want to feel he wasn’t good enough. Sergio pulled him closer, wrapping his free arm around his body. 

“I never will.” He said, burying his face in Romain’s shirt. “But yes, I would tell you. Of course I would.” Romain sighed and kissed Sergio’s temple again. The Mexican straightened up. 

“I love you.” Romain said, stroking his cheek. 

“Love you too,” Sergio smiled and they completed their journey to Romain’s car, trying as best as they could to ignore the frantic pacing figure of Rob on his phone.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic sets up the events for the rest of this series and the reasons why they happen. All of the other fic's in this series can be read alone but they will all link together (I am planning about ten of these - though that may increase slightly - and three of them will summarise and link the events clearly, alike this one, so those will not work so well on their own. You will know which ones they are because they will have all of the characters in them). This fic is to give some context to the rest of them. I hope you enjoyed this. More is to come.


End file.
